new_californiafandomcom-20200213-history
Juan Maxson-Elsdragon
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 330 |level =18 |actor = Eddie Bolero |alignment = Very Evil |baseid = }} Boss Juan Maxson-Elsdragon is the warlord of the Survivalist Raider Alliance. Background Juan Maxson-Elsdragon was born amid the Survivalists in 2224, the son of Maxson, an exiled member of the founding line of the Brotherhood of Steel, and the future Queen Elsdragon, one of the last descendants of the line of Mexican immigrant families that took shelter in Athens-Tec Mine during the Great War. During his childhood, his father, Boss Maxson, was killed by Kevin Rossman of the Wasteland Scouts, throwing the Raider Alliance into chaos as they were held together by the Vipers, until Elsdragon's mother seized power and declared herself Queen. Equally as ruthless as her husband, she would continue the Survivalist's aggressive enslavement and expansion of nearby tribes, as her son approached adulthood and quickly developed a reputation for ruthlessness and ferocity, personally leading attacks on rival tribes. Juan, despite his monstrous nature, was deeply affected by the death of his father, and considers himself the "archnemesis" of Kevin Rossman. He would prove to be an even greater threat than his parents, killing hundreds of NCR troops at the Battle of Union City by igniting the fields of explosive genetically modified corn. Through a combination of charismatic manipulation and brute force, Elsdragon has expanded the Raider Alliance from three tribes to eight, with promises of a tax-free Haven from NCR oppression. Much like his parents, he has exploited New Reno Mob interests to ensure the Cajon Pass remains unoccupied by NCR forces as Reno's personal source of gold, uranium, and slaves. Additionally, he has held a tenuous alliance with the Enclave for decades, allowing them to use Athens-Tec as a staging grounds for their operations and selling them uranium and slaves in exchange for powerful technology. However, Elsdragon quickly turned on his "allies" as they were distracted with their assault of Vault 18, capturing or killing most of Enclave Squad Leonidas and taking their technology for himself. This aggressive and treacherous approach to wasteland politics has led many within the Raider Alliance's ranks, including even his own people, the Survivalist Old Guard, to despise Elsdragon as an untrustworthy, psychotic tyrant. He maintains control over the Alliance through sheer force, using terror to keep the tribes in line and installing the most psychotic and fanatically loyal raiders to his personal force of Elite Psychos. Personality Elsdragon is a clever, ruthless, and utterly untrustworthy psychopath, openly flaunting and exploiting the animosity and fear of his followers and allies. He openly enjoys torturing and intimidating others, with a thinly jovial persona, and frequently pits his underlings against one another or sends them on suicide missions for his own amusement. Elsdragon paints himself as a freedom fighter against the New California Republic's expansionist policies and heavy taxes, but in truth, has little regard for human life and rules as a petty and brutal tyrant, a radical representation of the militant ideology of the Survivalists at its worst. He is loathed by the Survivalist Old Guard for "diluting" their ideals and familiar ties with unstable outside raider tribes, and in turn despises his kin as obstructing relics in his way. Despite his tyrannical nature, Elsdragon is notably more open to outsiders than his fellow Survivalists, openly accepting outsiders into his forces and making deals with other powers, so long as they are useful to him. However, he is quick to dispose of potential threats or backstab his allies at the first moment of vulnerability. Elsdragon has numerous wives and concubines, but only truly cares for his young adult daughter, Eliza Elsdragon. His influence has resulted in his daughter becoming a deranged chem addict nearly as sadistic and sociopathic as himself, but he remains fiercely protective of her to the point he is willing to place his own life and ambition aside to ensure her safety. Interaction with the Player Character Hell's Gate Elsdragon can first be encountered by a player if they are captured by Eli Jackson or Wilson Wilco during A Night in Pinehaven or Lost Roads. Accompanied by Johnathan Nos, he will wake the player, having suspended them over the Athens-Tec Mine Abyss in a wheelchair, and, if the player fails attempt at SPECIAL checks or insults him, will torture the player character with his combat knife. After his interrogation is concluded, he will order the player to jump into the Abyss or be shot by Nos. If a strength option to escape the player's bond is taken, Elsdragon and Nos will turn hostile and try to kill the player or knock them into the pit. After the player has killed the Super Mutant Behemoth on Level 27, he will meet them on the bridge to the Mine's Central Cavern, ordering them to meet accompany Nos on his vertibird in an attack on an NCR Caravan on I-15. If asked about the fate of their companions, Elsdragon will tell the player that their companions are their property, but that he has taken Kira Mann as his personal slave. With a Barter check, a player may "sell" Kira to him in exchange for their slave collar being removed. After dialogue has concluded, Elsdragon will wait at the bridge and refuse to talk to the player until they have joined Nos in his assault. Notes * Elsdragon is the half-relative of Jeremy and Arthur Maxson, the last known surviving members of the Maxson line. * In addition to his ancestral Spanish, Elsdragon either is capable of speaking Japanese or possesses a translation tape to communicate with the Nanjima Clan. Category:Characters Category:Survivalists Category:Raider Alliance Category:Antagonists